Trois fois rien
by Kandai
Summary: Post Summerween. Mabel a un bleu sur le coude et le prochain " trois fois rien " te glace, tout à coup. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- Alex Hirsch  
**Base** \- Gravity Falls  
**Rating** \- T  
**Avertissements** \- Spoilers de l'épisode Summerween (1x12)  
**Spécial** \- Pour le défi " Pour demain " sur 6variations.

**Note** \- J'ai l'impression d'avoir vendu mon âme au diable. Bonne lecture.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Trois fois rien**

* * *

Mabel a une tache sur le coude.

Trois fois rien, elle insiste, après que le monstre de Summerween soit réduit en une épaisse mare de bonbons immangeables – tu n'as pas envie de penser à la crise de foie que Soos aura probablement demain matin – et que tu aies fini par présenter tes excuses en bonne et due forme – elle te pardonne, évidemment, parce que vous ne laissez pas vos disputes prendre le meilleur de vous-même. C'est juste une tache qui bleuit déjà alors que tu la couvres sous un de ces horribles sparadraps que ta sœur adore, violine et couvert de dessins, de ces paillettes dont elle pare la vie glauque de Gravity Falls.

Elle reviendra te hanter, cette tache, même quand elle finit par disparaître, quelques jours plus tard alors que Mabel décolle le pansement avec un de ses soupirs dramatiques – tu clignes les yeux pour cesser de la voir mais elle revient, sur une joue, sur un genou, déformant les yeux et la bouche. Plus tu fermes les yeux et plus la tache revient, parfois seule, parfois accompagnée et toujours précédée d'une horrible acidité dans ta bouche : la honte, la culpabilité, la rage contre toi-même qui a préféré ignorer la menace pour impressionner Wendy, toi qui t'es senti coupable d'être un enfant de douze ans l'espace d'une nuit, toi qui as observé Mabel grimacer de douleur dans le carreau de la voiture.

Elle porte ton nom, cette tache rouge qui se balade sous tes paupières et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la chercher lorsque Mabel grimace quand elle se prend le pied dans une racine, rate une marche, se cogne contre un meuble. Pendant une bonne semaine, tu catalogues presque inconsciemment tous les petits bobos que ta sœur se fait, sans pouvoir t'empêcher de repenser à cette fois où Mabel a été blessée et c'était de _ta faute_.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander : _et la prochaine fois_ lorsque la tache grossit dans la grisaille omniprésente de tes rêves.

Ca fait longtemps que Gravity Falls a cessé d'être un jeu pour toi mais Summerween t'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac dont tu aurais préféré te passer, même si tu en comprends la nécessité.

Les monstres peuvent blesser Mabel. Les monstres peuvent blesser Mabel et le simple fait de le savoir, de l'avoir vu dans le reflet d'un carreau, suffit à te garder éveillé la nuit, à surveiller anxieusement le visage paisible de ta sœur depuis l'autre bout de la chambre que vous partagez. Les monstres peuvent blesser ta jumelle adorée et tu ne peux rien faire cela te rend malade.

Depuis, tu rêves en rouge.

Mabel, bien-aimée Mabel, ne change pas d'un cheveu. La tache bleuie sur son bras est partie depuis longtemps on ne voit même plus la trace du sparadrap coloré sous les pulls multicolores qu'elle tricote. Elle a sans doute oublié depuis longtemps la douleur qui accompagne le souvenir de Summerween parce qu'elle est aussi prompte à la colère qu'au pardon ou peut-être que c'est toi qui en fait un tableau de cette tache rouge, en plus sanglant et douloureux que la réalité l'a permis.

Trois fois rien, a-t-elle répété avec son sourire métallique lorsque tu as caché son bleu sous des paillettes, sous les rires et les couleurs trois fois trois bleus, trois fois trois taches rougeâtres, cela suffit pour te donner des cauchemars pendant que Mabel rit et joue et cesse de s'inquiéter – et tu n'as même pas la force de lui en vouloir pour son insouciance. Quand on a douze ans, qu'on est heureux et qu'on voit des monstres surgir comme des papillons, on doit vite oublier comment les bleus se forment.

Tu n'oublies pas. Si tu te laisses oublier, si tu ne cherches pas les taches rouges et les bleus et les griffures, les monstres pourront blesser Mabel à nouveau et ça sera sans doute pire parce que tu t'y attendras cette fois, tu verras à nouveau ton nom marqué sur les taches rouges et tout le déni, toutes les paupières serrées du monde ne pourront rien changer au fait que ça sera de _ta faute_.

_Et la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois…_

Mais Mabel n'attend pas la prochaine fois. Elle rit dans le présent, ta chère Mabel, elle peint le monde avec des arcs-en-ciel et des paillettes et si parfois elle se blesse en tombant, en se cognant contre des meubles, en affrontant les monstres de Gravity Falls, elle l'oublie bien vite sous ses sparadraps pleins de couleurs. Trois fois rien, a-t-elle dit en collant les bandes sur ses blessures, pendant que tu cachais ta honte dans le reflet de ses plaquettes dentaires, ça partira demain.

Et si ta honte survit à demain, tu te dis en serrant les paupières qu'elle finira bien par mourir un jour.

Tu ne vois plus que ce rouge dans la grisaille de tes pensées tu espères la nuit, tu pries pour que la prochaine fois ne lui enlève pas ses couleurs, pour qu'elle puisse ignorer le rouge qui a envahi tes rêves monochromes, pour qu'elle puisse ignorer d'où viennent les bleus qui lui colorent les coudes. Tu espères, Dipper, que la tache de demain sera sur ton bras ou sur ton cœur, que les monstres apprendront à ne plus blesser Mabel si tu te montres un peu meilleur.

Tu espères que demain, tu pourras oublier le rouge sur le bras de ta sœur, celui qui colore tes cauchemars et que tu seras capable d'en rire, de ne pas repenser à la douleur des bleus d'hier. Tu espères que demain verra ta honte mourir avec les bleus de ta sœur.

En attendant, tu gardes toutes ces taches rougeâtres près de ton cœur, tu fermes les paupières sur ton monde en gris en priant pour que le prochain ne soit pas demain et tu ignores tes rêves qui fredonnent une mélodie grinçante, le sinistre refrain des prochaines fois, _et la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois…_


End file.
